Home For Christmas
by Kyizi
Summary: John unexpectedly meets up with an old friend, leading to something he had given up hope of. Can Aeryn overcome her doubt and let John in? Or will she lose him forever if he decides to go home for Christmas?
1. Part One

**_Home For Christmas_**

**_By Kyizi_**

****

**_Disclaimer: _**_Most of these characters, unfortunately, do not belong to me the only things that are mine is one of the characters and the storyline._

**_Archiving: _**_Yes, but please let me know where it'll be._

**_Rating: _**_12_

**_Spoilers: _**_Majorly for "A Human Reaction", some for "Rhapsody in Blues" and a mild one for "Through the Looking Glass" _

**_Category: _**_Romance/Action (kinda)_

**_Summary: _**_John unexpectedly meets up with an old friend, leading to something he had given up hope of. _

**_Notes:_**_ I had only seen up to and including "A Bugs Life" when I wrote this. **It was my first ever fan fic**, so be kind! This is set some point in the future from ABL._

**_Notes 2:_**_ This is the same fic, if you've read it before, it won't have changed much, all I'm doing is splitting it into chapters and reposting it :) _

**_Feedback: _**_I love to hear from my readers! Let me know what you think. Was it good? Do you have any constructive criticism?_

**_E-mail: _**_kyizifanfic@hotmail.com _

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

**_Part One_**

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

"Crichton!"  

Aeryn charged down the hallway. _Where the frell is he?_

"Pilot?"

"Yes, Officer Sun."

"Have the DRDs located Crichton yet?"

"Not yet…wait. Yes, we are locating him now, he is on the terrace."

"Thank you, Pilot." Aeryn changed direction and headed for the terrace. "Crichton! Crichton!" Aeryn walked out onto the open and saw him standing, staring into space.

"What is it Aeryn, what did I do now? " John turned to look at her as she approached. He raised his arms and gestured as he continued; "Oh no wait let me guess, did I leave the lid off the dentic's habitat or did I…"

"You told Chiana. How could you, how dare you, do I mean that little to you?"

John frowned. "Aeryn, what the hell are you talking about."

"I might have known you'd deny it." She muttered something that the translators wouldn't translate and then turned on her heel. John made a face of confusion and then followed closely behind.

"Aeryn. Aeryn, stop!" She paused, but did not turn around.

"I have no idea what the hell you think I've done but I wish you'd stop giving me a hard time and just talk to me." Nothing. Aeryn just stayed still. He reached out and took her arm, turning her to face him. Her eyes were closed and when she opened them, he saw in them a hurt so deep it cut him apart inside.

"How could you? How could you talk about it? Was I just one of your conquests to boast about with you friends? Do I really…"

"Woah, back up a microt. Would you tell me exactly what it is that I'm supposed to have done instead of just talking around it? I feel like I'm hearing half a conversation."

"You…" Aeryn looked pained to say the words.

"Aeryn," he said softly. "What's wrong."

"You told Chiana about our night together on Earth, the fake Earth. How could you betray me like that? To someone that I don't even like that much?"

"Aeryn, I don't know what you're talking about. I would never," He took a hold of both of her arms. "_Never_ betray you like that. _Ever_." She looked straight into his eyes. The windows to the soul she had once heard, although now she wasn't concerned with where. She looked into his eyes, into his soul and she just knew he was telling her the truth. She turned away embarrassed.

_Then how could Chiana have possibly known,_ she wondered. John could see that she was confused. Satisfied that she now believed him, he let his grip loosen and he turned her face towards him.

"What exactly did Chiana say to you?"

"She said that she knew what had happened. And that I wasn't fooling anyone and neither were you."

"Okay go back to the start, tell me exactly what happened. Beginning to end."

"Well. . ."

_*****_

Aeryn yawned. She groaned before getting up but as soon as she did. . . 

"Ouch!" she landed flat, her face hidden by an item of clothing, left sprawled on he floor.

"I really need to do some washing." 

She got up and got herself dressed, then looking around she decided to do something about the mess in her quarters. 

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

As she approached, she could see Chiana doing some laundry of her own and Aeryn smiled.

_Perhaps if I'm nice._ She shuddered. _I could talk Chiana into doing mine for me_.

She approached Chiana quietly from behind and placed her washing on the floor.

"Chiana…"

"Before you ask, no."

_Damn, sprung_. Aeryn decided to play innocent. "What do you mean?"

"No, I won't do it. You can do your own frelling washing. I've already had his pervo highness trying to get me to do his. Is everyone on this ship as-" Chiana stopped. During her tirade, she had been turning to face Aeryn and her eyes had fallen on Aeryn's washing. A slow smile appeared on Chiana's face and that unnerved Aeryn because it was the kind of smile Chiana always had when she was about to have a little fun. And Aeryn had the feeling it would be at her expense.

"Sure." Chiana smiled.

"Sure, what?"

"Sure, I'll do your washing."

"But you just said. . ." Chiana grinned at her. "What?"

"I'll do your laundry . . . if you give me the details." Aeryn was now more confused than ever.

"Chiana, what the frell are you talking about? Details about what?"

"Don't play the innocent with me. I know what happened. You're not fooling anyone and neither is Crichton. You'd have to be a blind Yonderian Dandhllae fly not to notice."

"Sorry, but I'm…"

"I'm talking about what happened between you and Crichton of course." 

Aeryn froze. Chiana grinned wickedly and laughed.

"That is _NONE_ of your business." Aeryn stormed out of the room and Chiana laughed as she heard Aeryn asking Pilot to have the DRDs locate Crichton.

_*****_

". . . and that was when I came looking for you." Aeryn concluded. They had made their way once more to the terrace and were sitting facing each other, mirroring their position.

"John, if you didn't tell Chiana…"

"I didn't. I wouldn't." 

They smiled briefly at each other before Aeryn continued; ". . . then how could she have known. Because I certainly didn't tell her." 

John gave a little smile. "Um, Aeryn, I think you did." 

Aeryn flared up. "And what exactly do you mean by that? If you think for one second that I would tell that. . ."

"Aeryn, Aeryn, calm down. I don't think you _told _her as such. . ." He could see he was only frustrating her. "Look, Aeryn, when you said Chiana had a change of heart about doing your laundry, she was turning to face you, right?"

"Yes. I fail to see what you are getting at Crichton."

The sides of his mouth twitched as he continued; "What was she looking at when she began to smile."

"What exactly is the relevance?"

"Aeryn just tell me what she was looking at."

"My laundry." 

He smiled and laughed a little. "Your laundry. Aeryn you still have my Calvin's don't you?"

"Your what?"

"My underwear, Aeryn. Chiana probably saw you with my underwear." 

There was a silence as the realization dawned on Aeryn. "Oh frell!" She was mortified. "Then she didn't know?"

"No, but I'd say she does now. You only confirmed her suspicions when you got angry and told her to mind her own business."

"Oh no." John started to laugh and Aeryn hit him playfully on the arm. "It is _not_ funny."

"Oh really." He tickled her and she screamed with laughter.

"John, stop it!" He grinned wickedly at her as she began to back away but he noticed she made no move to stand. 

"Don't…you…dare…No!"

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

Zhaan looked out of the view screen, concern apparent on her face. Rygel, eating a small purple fruit-like object, was also looking unusually affected.

"D'Argo." She called through the communication system. 

"Yes, Zhaan."

"I think you had better get up here right away. And find Chiana, John and Aeryn as well."

"I'm on my way."

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

It was a few more minutes before D'Argo, John and Aeryn arrived in Command. D'Argo looked rather embarrassed and Aeryn and John looked flushed as they tried not to laugh. Chiana had appeared a few moments earlier and looked at John and Aeryn amused.

"Well, at least someone was having a good time." Aeryn quickly lost all happiness and shot daggers at Chiana with her eyes. John, having slightly more patience, only shot her a warning glance.

"What is it, Zhaan?" John altered his gaze from Chiana to the view screen where he did a double take. "Oh my God. Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, John." Zhaan looked at him, a sad smile on her face. "It's a wormhole."

__

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

_End of Part One_

_This was the first fic I ever wrote, so if the characters seem kinda off, apologies! I'm not too convinced by it atm, I think it gets better as it goes on! So if you don't like the way this part reads, please be patient and persist with it! ;-p _


	2. Part Two

**_Home For Christmas_**

**_By Kyizi_**

****

**_For Disclaimer etc, see Part 1_**__

**_Feedback: _**_Is a gift, it's nice to give :)_

**_E-mail: _**_kyizifanfic@hotmail.com _

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

**_Part Two_**

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

Command was quiet for what seemed like an eternity, the effect of Zhaan's last words rang through the silence with a chilling reality, until John finally spoke. "Pilot, can you detect where the other end is?"

"Negative. But. . ."

"But what Pilot?"

"I can't understand it, but the destabilization rate is extremely small. I would estimate that this wormhole has been here for a few months as you would say."

"A few months?" There was another stunned silence.

"Moya's sensors are also detecting residual traces from a ship but we are unable to determine what the origins of the ship could be."

"Then it could be another ship from Earth."

"Yes, John. "Zhaan replied. "But it could also have been a Peacekeeper command carrier."

D'Argo looked uneasily at the wormhole. "I think we should leave as soon as possible." 

"I agree." Rygel inhaled deeply. "The last time we ran into one of those we ended up in a fake world and the time before that we ended up with you." 

Chiana laughed. "I'd say that's as good an excuse as any. Better even."

"Woah, wait a moment. This could be a chance for me to get home." He looked at them all, but no one would meet his gaze. "Look, Pilot says this thing isn't going anywhere anytime soon so I say we stay a while, have a nosy about and see if we can't find out where this thing's goes." The others all looked at each other, except for Aeryn who slipped quietly out of the door, hoping that no one had noticed here leave. John watched her go.

"Alright, John. We'll stay." 

He smiled at Zhaan. "Thank you."

"But if there is any sign of Peacekeeper's, and I mean any sign, we leave immediately. Understood."

"Loud and clear, Big Guy." 

"Okay." Zhaan smiled and turned to Pilot's screen. "Are there any planet's near by, Pilot?"

"Yes, we were to stop for supplies."

"Of course, I had forgotten. I think we should keep going. If any ships came through here from your Earth, I would think they would head for a planet would they not?"

"Yeah. I'd say so."

"It will be at least an arn until we reach the planet."

"Thank you, Pilot." And with that, John left in search of Aeryn. 

The others all looked at each other and Zhaan sighed. _I hope we are doing the right thing._

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

Aeryn sat in her quarters on her bed, her knees hugged right up to her chest. She was not cold but she had been unable to stop shaking since she had left Command.  Suddenly felt as if she was being watched and she knew it was John.

"Hey," he said, finally entering the room. He walked towards her and sat at the bottom of her bed.

"Hey," she replied, and he smiled. She never usually answered him like that.

"We're staying on course for the planet to see if we can find any ships that may have come through the wormhole. And we still need to get supplies." She said nothing. He moved closer to her and placed a hand on her knee and after a moment's hesitation, he rested his chin on his hand. "Listen, Aeryn…" 

She closed her eyes and pleaded; "Please John, not now." She looked into him and he smiled.

"Okay, later."

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

"Now listen here you p…"

"Okay, D'Argo, I think it's time we headed back to meet Aeryn." He turned to the merchant who D'Argo was about to behead and smiled weakly. "We'll take it."

"Crichton!"

"Can it, Big Guy."

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

"I can not believe you accepted that pitiful price."

"Look we were wasting time. We need to get the supplies back to Moya so that I can ask around about the wormhole ship."

"But I still do not see why we-"

"John!" He turned and saw Aeryn running towards them from his left. 

"Hi. What did you get?"

"Nothing. There was nothing of any worth in that direction. Unless you count a proposal from a toothless Ignaryi warrior." 

John laughed. "So when's the wedding?" 

Aeryn rolled her eyes, smiling at him. "I'm hungry. Do you mind if we eat before we return to Moya?"

"I'm kinda peckish myself. I haven't seen anywhere that looked half decent though." 

"There was a nice . . . well sort of nice looking place back there." Aeryn pointed over her shoulder.

"Oh, so is this where he gets to meet the family." Aeryn made a face at him as they made their way to the restaurant.

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

As they entered, they saw a half-full eatery that reminded John of the bar in Star Wars. Looking around he could see various different species, but only one person that looked Sebecean. She had her back to them and was clearly a waitress. She had on a small yellow skirt, a green shirt and he could see the ties of an apron. Her blond hair was all wrapped up in a pleat around her head in a fashion that he recognized, with a few wisps dangling from the back and side; she was clearly being given a hard time by the large brown frog-like customer she was serving.

"Why don't you tell me what I'd like darling." The thing drawled at her.

"I'll tell you what I'd like to shuv straight up you arse in a minute if you don't tell me what the frell you want."

"Oh, my God." John froze when he heard her speak.

"Crichton . . . John, what is it?" Aeryn looked at him, a concerned look on her face as he stood, his eyes transfixed on the waitress.

"It can't be." He took a few tentative steps and said; "Hey, Princess Leia." 

The girl whirled round to look at him, her face a vision of shock. "Johnny?"

"Yeah, it's me." They both suddenly smiled and the girl ran to him and he picked her up as they hugged tightly.

"Oh, my God, I can't believe I've found you," she said happily.

John put her down and looked at her with a puzzled expression. "How in the yotz did you get here?"

"I created a wormhole, a stable one. Only I had a little problem in shutting it."

"What kind of problem?"

"I can't." They smiled at each other as D'Argo and Aeryn looked on in shock and confusion. 

"But-but I don't understand. _Why_ did you create a wormhole?" 

"To come look for you, or course." She said it such a matter of fact way that John felt foolish for asking. They again smiled at each other.

"Come here, gorgeous." He hugged her again only this time her feet stayed on the ground. As they pulled apart, his brows knitted together as he looked at her hair. "Thinking about Star Wars for a sec. Does this place not remind you of-"

"The Mos Eisley Cantina on . . ."

". . . Tatooine!" They finished together. They laughed together so comfortably that Aeryn felt something pull inside her. John turned to face her and D'Argo and smiled but he said nothing.

"Uh, Johnny. I think you'd better introduce me 'cause I think your girlfriend is about to hit me . . . or dump you. And either way, that's not good." John elbowed her before introducing them.

"Lucy, I'd like you to meet D'Argo and Aeryn. Guys, I'd like you to meet Lucy Crichton." 

Aeryn froze. _Crichton! But he'd have told me. Wouldn't he?_ Aeryn's face froze in shock and John thought he could see hurt in her eyes.

"My baby cousin." He continued as Lucy elbowed him.

"Less of the baby!" 

Aeryn felt herself relax inside and out as she smiled and extended a hand to John's little cousin. "I believe a handshake is customary. Isn't it?" She looked at John for reassurance.

"That's right. You learn fast." He grinned and she smiled back, before shaking hands with Lucy. 

"Lucy! Get back to work you lazy-"

"Just a minute! Ged!" Aeryn looked at her for a moment in confusion before turning to John.

"She sounds very different from you. Why is that?"

"I'm from Scotland," Lucy replied. "That's a completely different part of the world, so we speak differently."

"Oh . . . And Princess Leia?" John and Lucy smiled.

"Well . . . "

"Lucy, get back to work or loose your job!" 

At this Lucy whirled round to face to small blue manager and replied, "Shuv yer job!" as they walked out of the restaurant.

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

_End of Part Two_

Okay, am still wondering what the heck ever made me continue after this point, but I remember liking the middle and end, so don't give up, read on. If nothing else, it'll give you amusement as to how far I've come! ;-p


	3. Part Three

**_Home For Christmas_**

**_By Kyizi_**

****

**_For Disclaimer etc, see Part 1_**__

**_Feedback: _**_Is a gift, it's nice to give :)_

**_E-mail: _**_kyizifanfic@hotmail.com _

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

**_Part Three_**

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

They entered Farscape II, which was just a larger looking version of Farscape I, but John was surprised to find what looked like a home. "You live in here?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Claustrophobia!" John looked through the various bits and pieces that were lying around and he noticed a picture that made him grin. He picked it up and turned to Lucy who was smiling at him.

"I remember the day this was taken."

"Me too. DK was such a pain in the ass." She laughed.

"Still is, or at least as far as I know." 

There was a slight pause.

"I seem to recall there was a certain incident with a cow and a-"

"Don't even go there."

"Oh no, please do," Aeryn smiled. "I'm intrigued." 

Before John could utter a reply, Zhaan's voice came over his comm. "John, where are you? We expected you back a while ago. Is anything wrong?"

"No Zhaan, everybody's just fine." He smiled at Lucy. "I just ran into an old friend, that's all."

"An old friend?"

"Yeah, she's gonna come back to Moya with us. Aren't you?"

"Yeah, why not, only I need fuel. That's why I've been stuck here in a dead end job for the last two months."

"I did wonder. Waitress? Not exactly your style, and neither is the outfit."

"Tell me about it. Just give me a mo and I'll go get changed." She slipped out of an opening to her left while John gave Zhaan a brief explanation and told her they'd be back in about an arn. 

With this done, he turned to Aeryn and D'Argo. "Well what do you think of her?"

Aeryn replied first; "I like her. She's strange but I've come to expect that from humans."

"Ouch, baby." He smiled and turned to D'Argo. "What about you?"

"She is abrupt, but I like her manner of speaking. She is very direct, unlike you."

"I think the word is tactless, D'Argo."

"Is somebody speaking about me, I can feel my ears burning." They turned as Lucy entered the room. She was wearing black leather trousers and a black vest top.

"What do you mean your ears are burning?" Aeryn looked confused as John turned to look at her.

"It's an old Earth saying, 'if your ears are burning, someone's talking about you'."

"Oh." Aeryn looked at D'Argo, confused. 

"Just out of curiosity, Luce. Why didn't you keep moving? Why did you stay on a planet?"

"Well, for a start I ran out of fuel. But I also couldn't find a direction that felt right." 

John nodded in comprehension but the others looked confused. "Lucy has this thing, like my mom did. She won't go in a certain direction if it just doesn't feel right. She has to feel like she's going the right way, or she won't go." The others looked at her not really understanding.

"It's strange, I know. But hey I am strange," she said with a grin, and at that they all smiled.

"So gorgeous, are we ready to go back to Moya?"

"I need to get fuel."

"Where's the nearest place?"

"Johnny I'm skint. It doesn't really matter where the nearest place is."

"Surely, if you've been here for two months then someone will owe you a favour or two."

"Well, now that you mention it."

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

There was a muffled yelp followed by a crash.

"Maybe I should go in there."

"Crichton, she told us to remain here. No matter what."

"Come on, Big Guy, she's my little cousin. I'm not just gonna sit out here while she gets herself killed in there." 

"Aeryn is in there with her. I am sure they will be fine." 

Just then Lucy and Aeryn exited the shop with a large bundle of cash.

"Crichton, Are you sure you are related."

"And just what exactly do you mean by that?"

Aeryn grinned at Lucy. "Never mind."

"Hey, how did you manage to get that jerk to give you money?"

"Johnny, I have my ways."

D'Argo turned to her. "Then perhaps you could pass the knowledge on to Crichton. He allowed that thing to swindle us earlier on."

She and Aeryn exchanged another glance. "Trade secrets sorry."

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

The hatch to Farscape II opened and Lucy and Aeryn exited laughing. "I can't believe it. A cow!" John turned from where he had just exited Farscape I and looked at Lucy in horror. 

"You told her? I can't believe you told her."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play the innocent with me, Lucy-Ann Crichton."

"Okay, he's pissed. He always uses my full name when he's pissed at me." She turned to look at Aeryn with a straight face, but it wasn't long before they were laughing again. 

"Aeryn, you don't even know what a cow is. How can you find it so funny."

"She showed me a picture." 

"There's a _picture_!" This only caused more hilarity. 

"A picture of a cow, Johnny!" 

"Oh." At this even D'Argo couldn't help bit smile. 

It was at this point that the others chose to enter and John was glad for the interruption.

"What's all the racket?"

"Hey Pip. Nice to see you so cheerful." He turned to Lucy who was slowly but surely controlling herself. "Luce, this is Chiana."

"Hey."

"Chiana. I'd like you to meet Lucy Crichton, my cousin."

"There's another one of you! Great."

"Nice to meet you, too," Lucy said, sarcastically.

"It's okay Lucy, you get used to her _liveliness_." He shot a glance at Chiana then turned to Rygel. "This is…"

"Oh my God. Who turned Yoda inside out!" 

John immediately burst out laughing. "I never thought about that before!" 

Aeryn turned to look at them. "This Yoda. Is he the one that lived on Dagaba?" 

"That's Dagobah Aeryn, but yes."

"You told her about Yoda?"

"Yeah, well we've been to Dagobah so-"

"You've been to Dagobah? Wait a minute, is that where you got him?" John and Lucy were unable to control themselves and started to laugh again.

"Just what is the joke here. I fail to see what could possibly be so amusing about my appearance."

"Oh that's easy. You're small, fat-"

"Chiana." Zhaan gave her a sideways glance and with a retort uttered under her breath, Chiana silenced. John turned back to Rygel who still looked like he was about to have kittens.

"Calm down Sparky." John tried to resume the introductions; "This is my cousin Lucy. Lucy this is Rygel."

"Hi Rygel. Didn't mean to offend. I just-"

"Lucy stop. That mouth of yours may just make it even worse." Before Lucy could reply, he turned to Zhaan. "And last but certainly not least." He smiled. "This is Zhaan. Zhaan, Lucy." John watched as Zhaan and Lucy just stared at each other. 

There was a pause before Lucy finally extended a hand and said, "It's nice to meet you." Zhaan nodded and smiled but didn't speak and John saw D'Argo and Aeryn exchanged a glance and Rygel and Chiana, a grin.

"Well." He clasped his hands together. "The only other person you've left to meet is Pilot. So how I take you down and we all meet in about and arn for dinner."

"Sounds good to me." John noticed that Lucy's gaze never left Zhaan. He gave the others a confused look as he and Lucy exited and there was a slight uncomfortable air in the room as Zhaan fidgeted.

"I have a few things to take care of before dinner, I'll see you in an arn." And with that final statement, Zhaan left the room.

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

Dinner was very loud and full of laughter . . . at John's expense as Lucy re-laid tales of his misspent youth. And although embarrassed, John had to laugh along and even ended up telling a few stories himself.

"So Lucy." Aeryn turned to look at her. "What made you come all this way after John?"

"I don't know, I missed him I guess. He's one of the most annoying people I know-"

"Hey!"

"-but we were always really close. He's like the brother I never had and I missed that. Besides, I wanted to kick his ass. I owe him one hell of a beating." They all laughed, even John who was a bit confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember do you?"

"Remember what?"

"Christmas 1997. We were playing wrestling for a laugh like we used to when we were kids. You had me in the sleeper hold . . . "

"That's right. You had just given DK one hell of a hurricanrana and I snuck up on you from behind."

"Yeah, and when I got out of the hold, what did you do?"

"Oh."

"Yes, oh."

"What? What did he do?"

"Your boyfriend here gave me a tombstone. And I don't mean a playful, pretend one. I mean the full thing. Head hitting the ground and everything. "

"It was an accident!"

"Like hell! Anyway I swore that I'd get you back. Christmas 1999, before the new Millennium."

"It's Christmas?"

"Well, in one week it is."

"Oh, my God. I never knew. I guess I've lost track of Earth's calendar."

"Well as I recall, we promised to have a rematch Christmas 1999, same place, same time. You, me and DK." There was a pause. "And I intend for it to happen. You, me and DK. Same place, same time."

"You mean . . . go home . . . for Christmas?"

"That's exactly what I mean."

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

_End of Part Three_

Okay, am still wondering what the heck ever made me continue after this point, but I remember liking the middle and end, so don't give up, read on. If nothing else, it'll give you amusement as to how far I've come! ;-p


	4. Part Four

**_Home For Christmas_**

**_By Kyizi_**

****

**_For Disclaimer etc, see Part 1_**__

**_Feedback: _**_Is a gift, it's nice to give :)_

**_E-mail: _**_kyizifanfic@hotmail.com _

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

**_Part Four_**

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

No one spoke for what seemed like an eternity. John just stared at Lucy transfixed. Aeryn looked crestfallen, as did the rest of the crew.

John finally spoke, well stuttered at least. "Wha-I mean, em, I could go? I could go home…for Christmas?"

"Yeah." Lucy smiled at him. "The rate of destabilization of the wormhole is slow enough that it should still be okay to travel through." She paused. "But remember that we could only stay for a day. If we timed it right we could arrive Christmas Eve and leave that night, and we'd get back to Moya for Christmas Day. I realize that would mean not _actually _being home for _Christmas _but it was Christmas Eve that we always mucked about with DK, anyway and-"

"Wait a minute, go back. Why couldn't I just stay?"

Lucy looked at him confused. "Why would you want to?"

Now it was his turn for confusion. "Luce, I've been looking for a way home since I got here."

"But there is so much more you can do with your life her, so much to experience." Lucy looked pointedly at Aeryn and after a pause continued, "Johnny, we couldn't stay anyway."

"Why not?"

"Because if we returned, we'd never be free." Her statement hung in the air. The others knew this was what John had been dreading since they had been on the fake Earth. Ever since the experience, they knew he had been kidding himself that when he returned for real - if he returned for real - that it would be different. That they would just let him go back to his old life. And as long as he had no proof to the contrary, he had been happy living in the delusion and they had been happy letting him.

"Look Johnny. If we time this right we can slip out behind the moon and enter the atmosphere and land without being noticed."

"How?" Aeryn was confused. On the fake Earth they hadn't been able to, why should this be any different?

"Because Uncle Jack said he'd turn off the sensors at IASA and if we follow the set path we plotted, we should be out of range of any other sensors."

"I see." Aeryn took one last look at John, then smiled weakly at Lucy before leaving the room. Again there was an uncomfortable silence. Everyone exchanged glances, bar Rygel who continued to eat and John who was still in a state of shock.

Finally, Zhaan spoke, "Lucy would you like a guided tour of Moya?"

"Yeah, thanks Zhaan. That'd be great."

"I think I will attend to some…some repairs." D'Argo stood, as did Zhaan and Lucy.

"I think I just wanna get out of this room." They all gave Chiana a look of despair. They had been hoping to be as discreet as possible but the Nebari obviously had different ideas.

"Come on Rygel, you can bring your food with you." Zhaan steered Rygel's floating throne out of the room as he protested. She was closely followed by D'Argo and Chiana. Lucy, however paused at the door and turned around.

"Johnny?" 

"What?" He didn't look at her.

"I didn't mean to mess thing up for you. I just missed you, and I wanted to spend this Christmas like we planned."

"I know."

Lucy turned once again to leave.

"Hey gorgeous?"

She stopped and smiled. "What?"

"Thanks." 

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

Aeryn looked out at the stars. She had once again come to the terrace. She found herself unable to control the quiet tears forming in her eyes. 

_He wants to go…even after everything we've been through. He still wanted to leave me. He said he'd never leave me. He knew I wouldn't go to Earth with him so why did he still want to go?_ She wiped her eyes as she heard a noise behind her.

"Hey." Aeryn smiled. It was strange to hear that greeting from someone other than John.

"Hey," she replied. 

Lucy made her way towards Aeryn and stood beside her. "Somehow, it looks more beautiful when there isn't glass in the way." After a few microts, Lucy broke her gaze at the stars and looked uncomfortably at the ground. "I didn't mean to mess everything up for you. I'm sorry." 

Aeryn turned to her. "What do you mean?"

"Well you and Johnny obviously have something really special." Aeryn blushed and turned away. "And then here I come and turn everything upside down."

"It's not your fault." 

There was a silence.

"Can I ask you a serious question?" 

"I suppose so." Aeryn braced herself.

Lucy smiled, confusion apparent on her face. "How am I supposed to pronounce your name? Is it Erin, Arron or Airin?" 

Aeryn smiled. "The last one sounds about right."

"Oh right." Lucy grinned back. "Just one more thing."

"Yes?"

"It's about Zhaan…"

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

John couldn't believe it. He could go home. But he couldn't stay. But that wasn't what had really shocked him. The thing that had shook him the most was that when Lucy had mentioned that he couldn't stay, he had felt a sense of relief. All he had been able to focus on was Aeryn. 

_What would happen if she came with us? Would she want to? Does she love me? _And it was that last one that really got him. He knew he had feelings for her. _But love? Am I in love with her? And if so, since when? _He felt confused. He had to think. 

As he approached the terrace he heard voices. It was Aeryn and Lucy. He smiled to himself as he approached. _I'm glad they get along. Luce is like my kid sister and Aeryn…well Aeryn is… _He smiled again to himself. _Well I love Aeryn._

"Hey." 

Lucy and Aeryn turned around. With a glance at Aeryn, Lucy walked towards him and smiled as she passed and made her way back into Moya.

"Hey," Aeryn replied when they were alone.

"So…you ran off."

"I needed to think."

"I needed you." 

Aeryn opened her mouth but didn't speak. Instead she turned away. "Lucy could be wrong you know." She paused. "They might accept you back into your old life."

"Well, what if I don't want my old life." 

She turned to face him, something akin to hope on her face. Or perhaps that was wishful thinking on his part. She seemed hesitant, but finally, she spoke; "What do you mean?"

He didn't answer her question, instead he simply said, "Aeryn, I want you to come with me. To Earth. I want you to come home with me. For Christmas."

She looked shocked. "I…"

"I understand if you don't want to. I mean after the last time…"

"I'd love to."

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

Lucy wandered around the halls of Moya in utter amazement.

_This ship is alive! I am walking around inside a living being._ At this she paused and scrunched up her face. _Actually that's kinda gross._ She backed up still looking around in interest when she collided with something. She turned round.

"I'm so…sorry. Hi Zhaan." She looked into Zhaan's eyes and noticed that Zhaan was staring intently at her. _I feel like I'm looking right into her._ Lucy quickly severed the connection, fearing that if she didn't do it now, she might not. "I was just having a look around Moya. I…I hope you don't mind."

"Why would I mind?" 

_Her voice is so soft…_ Lucy shook herself.

"I don't know I…" 

There was an uncomfortable pause. Finally Lucy could bare it no longer. "Look Zhaan, I don't know about you, but I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since I met you. And although I realize that that was only about three hours…I mean arns ago. I still think of that as kinduv…well…I don't know but it must mean something. I also realize that I've been rambling really fast and have probably said a _little_ too much considering I only met you three arns ago but…" Lucy stopped, aware that Zhaan was laughing gently at her.

"I think John was right when he said you were tactless. But he failed to mention that you talk a lot." 

Lucy smiled at her. "I'm sorry."

"There is no need. I am glad that you said something for I don't think that I would have. I know how much John loves you. You are like a sister to him. I have felt that too."

"Eh?"

Zhaan smiled. "Come, I'll explain"

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

"So, what is Christmas?" it was a few arns later and the entire crew was sitting with Pilot. Zhaan and Lucy had arrived first and the others had all slowly found their way. John and Aeryn were the last to arrive. When they did, John noticed that Zhaan and Lucy were deep in conversation. He heard snippets and realized that they were talking about his and Zhaan's Delvian mind joining.

_Oh frell. I haven't exactly told Aeryn about that yet. And I don't want her to find out like this. In front of everyone. Change the subject._

"So Princess Leia, what do you think of this so far?"

"I'm having a great time." Lucy's gaze remained on Zhaan, who smiled back at her.

_Mental note. Ask your cousin about her sexual preference…as in do you have a major crush on Zhaan!_

"So. Have you decided yet? Are you coming home for Christmas?"

John looked at Aeryn and smiled. "Yes, we are." 

They others looked around, shocked. D'Argo most of all. "You mean you intend to go back there after what happened the last time?" he asked incredulously.

Aeryn looked at him as she sat down in front of John and leaned back into him. "This is different. No one will know we are there so there will be no one to harm us."

"Yeah, D'Argo. It's not like she's going to stick out or anything." He looked at her with a playful grin. "She'll blend in with us inferior beings just fine." She elbowed him and smiled.

"Can I just ask, why is it that she sounds English? I would have thought that an alien species would sound…I don't know…alien."

"I assume it's the translators."

"Oh."

"So, what is Christmas?" Aeryn repeated, not liking that they were talking about her and she didn't understand what about.

Lucy was quickest to reply. "Oh it's the annual 2000 year old celebration of a virgin giving birth to the Son of God who eventually got nailed to a cross for trying to make people like each other." The others looked around confused and John gave her a look as she continued. "Basically everyone gives each other presents…Oh and a big jolly fat man in a red suit flies around the entire world in the night on a sleigh pulled by flying reindeer one of whom has a bright red nose that glows and lights the way. He goes down people's chimneys and leaves them presents."

Everyone looked completely baffled until Aeryn spoke. "I'm sorry I asked."

"Why, you're just a walking bible, you tell it so well, Luce."

"Why thank you, Jonathon."

"My name is _not_ Jonathon."

"So, when do we leave?"

"Well, I'd say if we want to get there on time…"

"You? On time? That'd be a first."

She shot him an evil look and continued, "As I was saying. If we want to get there on time, we'd better leave tomorrow evening. So that should give us enough time to get each others Christmas presents."

"Sounds good to me." John smiled. And they all added their agreement.

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

_End of Part Four_


	5. Part Five

**_Home For Christmas_**

**_By Kyizi_**

****

**_For Disclaimer etc, see Part 1_**__

**_Feedback: _**_Is a gift, it's nice to give :)_

**_E-mail: _**_kyizifanfic@hotmail.com _

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

**_Part Five_**

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

"John, I'm not sure about this. Flower's aren't exactly my thing."

"You look great Aeryn." Aeryn was looking down at herself in the dress she had gotten on the fake Earth. _I didn't realize she'd kept it all this time_.He smiled at her as she fidgeted with it. _She looks gorgeous._

"You look gorgeous, Baby."

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

Aeryn's heart did a summersault in her chest.

_I love it when he calls me that. Although I'd never tell him that._

Aeryn looked up as Lucy entered carrying a plastic bag.

"Ew. Pink and flowers. Together."

" I told you, I look awful."

"No, you don't. Thanks Luce."

"Well, I have something that's she'd look better in and I think you'll agree."

"What?"

"Just never you mind. Now, off you go. Airin and I have something tae do." She shooed John out of Aeryn's quarters and, confused, he walked to his own to get ready.

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

"I'm not sure about this, Lucy." Aeryn not felt even more self-conscious as she looked down at the long, sleek black dress that Lucy had brought for her to wear. They were making their way through Moya towards John's quarters.

"You look great, Airin. Trust me." When Aeryn looked at her unconvincingly, she sighed and said, "Look, at least it doesn't have pink flowers on it!"

"True. So, what do you think John will say?"

"I think he'll be too busy controlling himself to say anything!"

"Lucy!"

"Well, it's true." She smiled. "Look, when John sees you, he'll be so gob-smacked, he honestlywon't know what to say. You look as good in it as his mum did."

Aeryn stopped short. "I'm wearing his mother's dress?"

"Yeah."

"Oh frell, Lucy. Why?"

"Look, my uncle Jack told me to take it with me. He said the only person who should wear it would be up to John."

"But hedoesn't even know I've got it!"

"Look, Airin, John would want you to wear it."

"How can you be so sure? I know, you said you two were close, but how can you really know that much? You've only known me for a day! I'm not even his girlfriend, as you keep saying!"

"No, but you'd both like it if you were."

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"How about the fact that neither of you has made a move to stop me from calling you that. And as for the dress thing, not only would you need to be blind, deaf and dumb _not _to notice that you two are in love, and even then I think you'd still be able to guess. But, anyway, I know because Zhaan told me."

"How would Zhaan know about his mother's dress?"

"Because of their Delvian mind linking thing."

"What?" Aeryn was stunned. _John and Zhaan did a Delvian mind link? And he didn't tell me?_

"Oh, my God. You didn't know, did you?"

Aeryn couldn't speak. She just looked up and saw John standing a little behind Lucy, his head tilted back, cursing. She turned and ran.

"Aeryn! Aeryn, come back."

She didn't stop.

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

"How would Zhaan know about his mother's dress?"

John had turned the corner, knowing what Lucy was about to open her big mouth and say. 

"Because of their Delvian mind link thing."

_Oh, frell_. He leaned his head back into the wall. _Frell, frell, frell, frell, FRELL_. He opened his eyes in time to see that Aeryn had spotted him. _My God, she looks even more hurt than I thought_. She turned and ran.

"Aeryn! Aeryn come back."

She didn't stop.

"Nice one, Lucy. You and your _big_ mouth."

"Oh no, Johnny. You can not pin this one on me. You should have told her. This one is all your fault."

"I know." He closed his eyes. _I know._

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

Aeryn stood on the terrace for the third time that day. She had her arms crossed and her face was streaming with tears. _He didn't tell me. It was an extremely important thing and he didn't tell me_.She heard footsteps behind her and she closed her eyes as they approached. 

"Go away, Crichton."

"No. Not until you let me explain." 

She turned to face him, anger flowing. "Let you explain! You've had plenty time to explain or at least I assume you have. Unless you've been linking with Zhaan more recently!"

"God, no, Aeryn. It only ever happened once. When we met those Delvian's that asked Zhaan to help them-"

"I assumed that, Crichton. What I don't understand, is why you didn't think I was important enough to you to tell me." John could see that she was more hurt than angry, her voice softened as she continued, tears forming in her eyes again. "A Delvian mind link is an extremely strong bond to have with someone, John. It's something that links two people together in a very deep way. Forever. And you didn't even tell me."

John opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. 

"John, Zhaan has been inside you. She's touched a part of you that I could never even dream of seeing, never mind touching. And you didn't even have the courtesy to let me know."

"I-I didn't know how to, Aeryn." John looked her straight in the eye. "I wanted to, but I just didn't know how." There was a long pause and Aeryn felt as though she were being pulled apart from the inside. She silently forgave him, but only a little and he seemed to hear this as he relaxed slightly.

"Come on." She sighed. "Or we'll be late for Christmas." They smiled weakly at each other and Aeryn made her way to the door.

"Aeryn."

"What?" She turned to face him

"You don't need a Delvian mind link to touch me there."

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

"Glad you two could make it." Lucy greeted John and Aeryn as they entered the docking bay. _Well they look slightly more at ease with each other_. They were holding hands as they walked towards her but Aeryn quickly let go when D'Argo and the others came into sight.

Lucy smiled. "Okay, Johnny, your girlfriend will have to sit on you lap while I drive."

"Wait a minute, we're taking Farscape I?"

"Yeah, Farscape II is too large. We want to go in unnoticed, don't we?" 

"Good Point. But, why do you get to drive?"

"Because, and no offence Airin, but I don't want _your_ girlfriend on_ my _lap."

"Okay, point taken."

John noticed that D'Argo seemed slightly amused. _What the frell is he laughing at?…oh the girlfriend thing. I'm gonna have to talk to Luce about that…then again Aeryn doesn't seem to eager to stop her_. John smiled to himself as he, Aeryn and Lucy boarded Farscape I. There were a few awkward moments while Aeryn tried to make herself comfortable on John's lap, and he tried his best to accommodate. When they were ready, Lucy opened her comm-link with Zhaan and Pilot.

"Zhaan, Pilot, we're ready and raring to go."

"What?"

"Never mind. Do you remember what I told you to do with the tree and stuff?"

"Yes. I will make sure everything is ready for your return."

"Thanks Zhaan. Well, if no one else has anything to say. Let's rock 'n' roll. See you at Christmas."

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

There was a gentle roar as Farscape I slowly made its way towards the wormhole. John was so filled with anticipation that he could hardly sit still. That was he could hardly sit still if Aeryn's body weight weren't making him. _How can she sleep at a time like this_. He thought looking at her as she slowly moved to the rhythm of her breathing.

"Here we go, Johnny. Home, sweet home." There was a pause and a shudder as the module entered the gravitational pull of the wormhole. John let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. There was silence aboard as John was lost in thoughts of home, Aeryn was sleeping and Lucy was trying to make sure that they stayed on course. When everything was set, Lucy looked back at John.

"Penny for your thoughts?" John turned to her and smiled.

"You have no idea how nice it is to hear a saying like that. Every time I use one it takes about an arn to explain it."

"I know, believe me I know. I worked in a restaurant remember?" She turned back around to face the front.

"The restaurant at the end of the universe?" 

Lucy laughed.

"So, Luce." 

She could hear in his voice that he was going to ask her an awkward question. "What?" she asked tentatively.

"I was just wonderin', are you seeing anyone?"

"We're still in the wormhole, Johnny, how could I be seeing anyone yet?"

"You know what I mean."

"Oh, you mean am I dating anyone?" she asked innocently.

"Yes."

"No." _Not yet anyway_. She thought with a smile.

"What about anyone on Moya? Could there be sparkage?"

"Look, Johnny, I hate hinters. You know that. If you want to ask me something, then ask. But stop beating about the bush." 

He smiled once more at the use of her familiar term before continuing. "Okay, fine. Do you like Zhaan?"

"Of course I like Zhaan, she's very nice, and…"

"Look if you want me to stop 'beating around the bush' then the least you could do is the same. Just answer the question, Lucy."

"Yes. I do."

"So you're a lesbian?"

"God, Johnny, why do you have to put a label on it? I thought you of all people would understand." She paused and sighed. "I like people for who they are inside. Does it really matter whether they're male or female?"

John looked at the back of her head and smiled. "No, I guess not."

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

_End of Part Five_


	6. Part Six

**_Home For Christmas_**

**_By Kyizi_**

****

**_For Disclaimer etc, see Part 1_**__

**_Feedback: _**_Is a gift, it's nice to give :)_

**_E-mail: _**_kyizifanfic@hotmail.com _

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

**_Part Six_**

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

John had to shield his eyes from the light as the hatch to Farscape I opened. It wasn't sunny, but it was bright. There was a gentle sensation of snowflakes on his skin and John couldn't help but smile at the familiarity of it. Aeryn gently nuzzled at his chest as he realized that she was freezing cold.

_I'm not surprised. All she has on is that dress…hey, that's my mom's _dress. He stopped, surprised as he realized that this was what Lucy must have meant by the fact that he'd like what she had for Aeryn to wear. _She's been wearing it for over two arns and I didn't even notice_. He looked at her intently as she slept. _I'm glad she has it. If anyone is going to wear it again, I'm glad it's her._

"Come on, Romeo. Time to wake up Juliet." John looked up and saw Lucy grinning down at him. She was sitting on the edge of the module. "I think there's someone out here who might want to talk to you." At this, John quickly woke Aeryn and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before shooing her out of the module. As he exited, he stretched but was quickly wide-awake at the sound of a familiar voice.

"John?" He looked up sharply.

"DK?" His face quickly exploded into a grin. "DK. You have no idea how great it is to see you." 

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

Aeryn watched as the two men quickly embraced into a hug and slapped each other on the back. _This is a strange custom. I never really understood the human obsession with constant contact…although they do have some pleasant obsessions with contact_. Aeryn smiled in spite of herself. She watched as John turned and indicated to her to approach while Lucy embraced the other man.

"Aeryn, I'd like you to meet DK. My best friend. DK I'd like you to meet the lovely, Aeryn Sun." DK nudged John and smiled.

"Lovely is right." He extended a hand to her. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too, I'm glad I finally got to meet the man that…" Aeryn stopped as DK looked bewildered. She turned to John, smiling. "He has no idea what I'm saying. Does he?"

"No." John laughed and relayed to DK what Aeryn had just said and continued to translate the rest of her sentence as she told him. "You do realize that I could tell him anything I wanted to and he wouldn't know the difference."

"Ah, but you wouldn't do that." 

John looked at her playfully. "Wouldn't I…?"

"Not if you wanted to live."

"Okay, I think we should be going now." He turned to DK. "Where are we meeting Dad?"

"Oh, he's going to pick up Alex and the kids. We've just to meet him at…" DK trailed off as he saw the shock on John's face. He turned to Lucy. "You didn't tell him."

Lucy looked at him, cringing. "I'm sorry. I forgot."

"What, eh, what's going on? DK?"

"John, Alex and I got married." He paused a little before continuing somewhat hesitantly, "We fell in love, John. She came back when you disappeared and we just fell in love. We adopted twins about a month ago and we're happy. I'm sorry."

After a few moments of his face displaying what seemed like every emotion possible, John finally smiled - even though it seemed a little strained - and extended a hand to DK.

"Congratulations."

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

The car journey was quick and Aeryn was glad. Her head had no time to process the thoughts about John's reaction to the news about DK and Alex as she was so busy trying to keep her lunch _inside_ her stomach. _Such a primitive form of transport. Their roads aren't even straight_. When they finally arrived. Aeryn jumped out of the car and after a moment to get her bearings, looked at the small, one story house in front of them.

"John, it's beautiful." They entered the house and Aeryn could smell so many different and wonderful things. _They must be preparing a feast!_ As the door opened, voices were heard in a room through the back.

"They must be in the kitchen." DK took a step forward and shouted, "Jack, Alex, I'm back." There was movement as Aeryn saw a man she recognized as Jack Crichton from the fake Earth. He was followed by a pretty blond woman. 

_He seems to have a thing for blondes. Can he really be attracted to me or am I just hoping that he is?_

The two stopped in utter amazement as they looked at the sight before them.

"I told you I'd bring him back. Didn't I, Uncle Jack?"

Jack Crichton gazed at the young man before him. _Is that really John?_

"Hey dad."

After a few moments, the two men embraced.

"I've missed you so much, son"

"I've missed you too, dad."

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

There was laughter echoing throughout the entire house as they ate their meal. John and DK were profusely trying to deny that the reason Lucy had won their wrestling rematch was because she was better than they were. And when they realized that that wasn't working, they were quick to bring up her black belt in Karate, which they then had to explain to Aeryn. When dinner was over, John went into the kitchen to help clear away and finally was left alone with Alex.

"So, how've you been?" He didn't make eye contact as he waited for her reply.

"Married. What about you?"

"No, not yet. Nearly asked a girl once, but she wanted to further her career."

"That's not fair, John."

"I know, I'm sorry." He turned to face her. "I-I just didn't expect this to be so hard." He turned away quickly.

"Me either."

"I'm happy for you, really I am." He finally looked up at her again and she smiled at him.

"I know."

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

Aeryn stood out on the porch staring out over the vast, snow-covered hills. _This really is beautiful. I liked it the last time, but this is amazing_. She heard a noise behind her but she didn't turn.

"So, Miss Sun." John came right up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She caught his hands and leaned back into him. "What do you think of this part of the Earth?"

"It's cold." She looked up to him but continued before he could speak. "But very beautiful." They looked at each other. Their eyes locked in place as they looked right into each other. _John's right. I don't need a mind link…I can see him just fine_. Her heart quickened as she realized that he was slowly moving closer. She tilted her head up. She felt his gentle breath on her face as he moved yet closer, and then stopped. He seemed to be waiting for her consent. She looked deep into his eyes, getting lost in the intensity of his gaze. His arms slowly moved as he played along the lines of her figure. But still he moved no closer. Still waiting for her consent to proceed.

Aeryn swallowed. _Do I really want to do this?_ she asked herself. But she already knew the answer to that. She closed her eyes and moved closer. She felt a fire move through her as his lips gently touched hers…

"John! Airin! We have to go!"

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

"Well, that was short and sweet." They were all at the site where Farscape I had landed and John was saying goodbye to his father and his friends. He handed his dad the tapes he had been making ever since he had arrived on Moya. "I made these, hoping that they would get to you someday, I'm just glad I was able to give 'em to you myself."

"So am I, son, so am I." They embraced once more and Jack whispered into his ear. "I'm glad you're happy, son. I like her." John gave him a smile as he pulled away and Jack handed him a small package and smiled before John moved on to say goodbye to DK and Alex. 

Aeryn looked uncertainly at John's father, unsure of what she could possibly say that he could understand. But as she opened her mouth, Jack Crichton hugged her and after her shock died away, she rather awkwardly hugged him back. As they pulled apart, Aeryn noticed that the others, having finished all their good-byes were now looking at her and Jack. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Aeryn I'm glad that John has found you."

"Eh, dad." John stepped forward, but the older man would not let him continue.

"I can see that you two are very much in love. I'm glad he has found someone he loves enough to let wear his mother's dress. I only wish she could have met you too. And I'm sorry that I won't be able to get to know you better myself."

Aeryn's initial embarrassment turned to a look of respect and kindness for a man who could welcome an alien into his family after just a few arns.

"You have a good soul, Aeryn Sun." 

She smiled at him and after a small silence said, "Thank you", knowing that he would not understand, but when he replied, "You're welcome" she realized that he didn't need a translation.

John approached her from behind and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, baby. Time to fly."

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

It was late when they arrived back on Moya, but according to Pilot it was just in time. 

"Had you stayed much longer, the wormhole would have destabilized too much for you to travel through."

"What's happened to it?" John asked, helping Aeryn as she tried to exit the ship, struggling in her dress.

"It will be gone in about three arns." 

John and Lucy looked at each other.

"Any regrets?" 

He looked at Aeryn and replied with a smile, "None." Fixing his gaze on Lucy he asked, "You?"

"Are you kiddin'? this is an astrophysicist's dream! I get to travel through space and explore it instead of just _looking _at it." The three of them made their way from the docking bay and Lucy turned to them and smiled. "I just want to go say goodnight to Pilot and put my presents under the tree before I turn in."

"Me too." John looked at Aeryn and smiled mysteriously at her before following Lucy to Pilot's chamber.

_What in Hezmana is he up to?_

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

_End of Part Six_


	7. Part Seven

**_Home For Christmas_**

**_By Kyizi_**

****

**_For Disclaimer etc, see Part 1_**__

**_Feedback: _**_Is a gift, it's nice to give :)_

**_E-mail: _**_kyizifanfic@hotmail.com _

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

**_Part Seven_**

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

Aeryn sat on her bed, replaying the events of the day in her mind. She looked down at the dress she was still wearing as a sentence rang out, over and over in her mind.

_"You have a good soul, Aeryn Sun"_

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

John had just taken his shirt off and was smiling to himself as he thought of the confused look on Aeryn's face as she had tried to decipher the look on _his _face as he had left for Pilot's chamber. He was about to get into bed when he heard a noise behind him. He turned and saw Aeryn standing in his doorway. Still wearing his mother's dress.

_God she looks beautiful_.

"Hey."

He smiled as she greeted him and replied, "Hey."

"I couldn't sleep." This caused his small smile to spread into a large grin.

"Um, Aeryn. You haven't gotten undressed yet. You couldn't have tried very hard." 

She blushed as she realized she had been sprung. "I-I um…" She stopped and smiled at him. "I wanted to be with you."

He smiled at her as they crossed the room to meet each other. He pulled her close to him so that they were literally millimetres away from each other. "Anytime baby." He closed the small gap separating them and she felt her whole body go up in flames. As he tightened his grip around her, she made a silent wish…that she would feel like this again. That she would never be alone again. That _he_ would always be there for her, like he had promised he would. 

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

Aeryn looked up at the sleeping form of John and smiled to herself. 

_He is so beautiful_

She pulled herself closer to him.

"I love you, John." She whispered. And closed her eyes, oblivious to John's eyes opening as he tried not to alert her to the fact he was awake.

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

"WAKE UP, EVERYONE!" 

Lucy's voice rang out over the comm. system.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS. COME OPEN YOUR PRESENTS!"

There were annoyed replies from everyone as John groaned. "I can't believe it. She's nineteen years old and she still gets up at the crack of dawn on Christmas." He looked down to his chest where he felt the weight of Aeryn's head.

"Morning, you."

Aeryn smiled as her eyes slowly opened. She was lying next to John. Actually she was half lying on top of John. She smiled as she remembered the night before and looked up at him. "Morning." She pulled herself up so that their heads were at the same level. They smiled at each other and Aeryn pulled herself on top of him so that she was looking down into his eyes. 

She leaned in and kissed him gently as he inwardly argued with himself about whether or not he should let her know he had heard her last night. As she pulled away she saw in John's face that something was wrong.

"What is it?" she asked.

He sighed unsure of whether or not to proceed. "Aeryn…"

"What?"

"I heard you…last night…when you said…when you said that you loved me." 

She looked away and then pulled herself off of him.

"I'm…I'm sorry I…I thought you were asleep."

"Did you mean it?"

"I'm sorry, I obviously took this to be something it wasn't, I'll go." She went to stand up but he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a passionate embrace that was so intense, she felt that time itself had stopped. As they pulled apart she slowly opened her eyes and when she did, she was looking straight into his. They were smiling. 

"I love you too…Aeryn."

"WOULD YOU GUYS HURRY UP AND GET DOWN HERE!"

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

There was laughter as Rygel tried to figure out exactly what he was supposed to do with the strange stick that Lucy had given him for Christmas.

"It's a lightsaber, Sparky." Lucy said through fits of giggles.

"Well what the frell am I supposed to do with it?" This only caused Lucy and John to laugh even harder. They had been in Pilot's chamber since Lucy had woken them in the middle of their sleep. Zhaan had done quite well in creating a Christmas feel to the place and they had opened most of their presents. John and Aeryn had finally arrived and everyone had exchanged amused glances when they noticed that Aeryn was wearing another pair of John's Calvin's (not the ones that Chiana had washed and wrapped for her Christmas!) and the shirt _he_ had been wearing the night before.

__

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

John looked at Aeryn, who was sitting in front of him, leaning back into him. The others were all laughing and talking as Lucy tried to explain the concept of lightsabers to them.

"Merry Christmas, baby." He said to her as he produced the small package that his father had given him. She smiled back at him as she opened it. Inside was a small gold heart on the end of a fine golden chain.

"It's a locket," he explained and opened it. "You put pictures in it of the people you love. It was my mom's. She had a picture of herself in one side and my dad in the other. But he took them out and kept them. He wanted me to give it to you."

There was a pause before Aeryn looked at him again and smiled. "Where do we get these pictures from then? And when can we get them taken?" 

They smiled at each other as John felt at home for the first time in months. He was happy. Lucy had given him a small piece of his home and brought it to Moya for him and he made a mental note to thank her. John smiled as he helped Aeryn put on the necklace.

_Everything's perfect. For the first time in ages, I feel content, happy even_.

"NO!" John looked over at Lucy in alarm. She looked white.

"What is it, Luce?"

"We're going in the wrong direction."

"What do you mean, Miss Crichton?" Pilot looked confused. "We have no destination."

"No. I-I have to leave." Everyone looked around at each other as Lucy stood. With tears in her eyes, she looked at John. "I'm sorry Johnny, but I have to go."

__

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

They were all in the docking bay as Lucy prepared to leave. She had just finished her goodbye to Pilot and looked around awkwardly at the others, unsure of what to do next.

"Oh I almost forgot. Here you go, Johnny." She reached down the ground and picked up a large cardboard box and handed it to him.

"What is it?"

"Some of your stuff. You know books, some clean clothes, underwear." She looked pointedly at Aeryn who blushed. "Oh, and your Clint Eastwood poster. The Good, The Bad and The Ugly." 

She turned to Rygel and Chiana. 

"Well Sparky, don't over do things with your new toy and Chiana, I hope it wasn't too hard to get used to _yet another_ one of us Crichton's"

"Yeah well, you're easier to get along with than him."

"You mean she's as tactless as you."

"Hey." They both shot a glare his way.

"Oh and D'Argo." Lucy turned to him. "I forgot to give you your present. Here you go." 

She handed him a small data chip.

"What is it?"

"I didn't realize right away, that's why I'm only giving it to you now." He looked at her in confusion. "Don't ask me now. Just look at it later." She turned to Zhaan and the others all took a step away. "I wish I could have gotten to know you better."

Zhaan smiled at her. "As do I." 

Lucy held her breath as Zhaan leaned towards her and gently kissed her on the lips.

"Ew, gross"

"_Chiana!_"

As Zhaan made her way to D'Argo, Aeryn and John walked, hand in hand towards her.

"It was nice to meat you, Lucy."

"You too, Airin." They hugged and Lucy said, "Oh and keep an eye on Johnny for me. I'm surprised he's lived this long. He has a knack for pissing people off!"

"Hey, frell you!"

"Wait a minute we speak the same language and these translators _still_ block out the swear words! Jeez this is like listnin' to a film on the BBC!"

"I won't pretend to have a clue what she's going on about." Aeryn smiled. "Goodbye, Lucy" She walked to the others, squeezing John's hand as she went.

"I like her."

"Hey she's mine!" 

Lucy swiped him on the arm and then smiled at him. "I guess this is goodbye then, Johnny."

"I guess so." They smiled at each other. "Come here gorgeous." He picked her up and hugged her, just like he had done when they had first seen each other in the bar down on the planet.

"Thanks, Luce."

"What for?" They pulled apart.

He looked back at Aeryn and smiled.

"For bringing me home…for Christmas."

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

**_THE END_**

_This may have a sequel, so look out for "Strange Coincidences" should I get around to it!_

_Feedback is a precious gift, but bear in mind that this was the first fanfic I ever wrote! Wow, just realised I wrote this about 3 or 4 years ago and hey, look at me now, haven't stopped since! ;p_


End file.
